My Girl
by Spice of Life
Summary: Based on the movie, My Girl


This is going to be a song fic based on the movie _**'My Girl'**_. If you have never seen the movie, I highly recommend you see it. I just watched it [for the first time] on Sunday when I was camping with my friend. She had seen it before, and told me I should watch it. I am very glad I did, because it was an excellent movie.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the movie, 'My Girl', nor do I own the song. I do not own the show Kim Possible, or anything affiliated with it. 'My Girl' is sung by the Temptations. It annoys me to no end, especially since whenever I hear it I get it stuck in my head.  
  
I hope you all enjoy my rendition [One Shot] of, "My Girl".   
  
I could kill myself for writing this, but here I go. Don't sue me for being a hypocrite, Jao. It's my only fic like this I've written :)  
  
...  
  
_August 12, 2004  
_  
_ "So if a squared b squared = c squared, then 24 36 = 60 squared? Then what about the right angle?" _Kim silently mumbled to herself, pressing down so hard on her pencil that the soft graphite broke into tiny pieces. _'I guess saving the world just isn't enough, you have to add in Algebra with it!'  
_  
Secretly, Kim knew she had a great life, and she wouldn't trade it for anyone else's. Sure, sometimes she couldn't help but think that her life was hectic, and she wished that it could be more normal. She was lucky though, she had two loving parents, two fun, though albeit crazy, twin brothers, a nice house, plenty of money...and _Ron_.  
  
Smiling, Kim let her unfinished homework fall off the bed with a quiet '_thump_' as she shifted into a more comfortable position, pulling her soft comforter up to her chin. _'Where would I be without him?' _She asked herself, squeezing her pillow lightly. _'Probably the same place he'd be without you.'  
_  
_ I've got sunshine  
On a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside  
I've got the month of May.  
_  
"K.P? You up there?" She heard Ron calling from downstairs, slowly making his way up the steps.  
  
"Yeah, come on up." The invite was merely a consolation; it wasn't like he wasn't going to barge in anyway.  
  
To her surprise, she heard his pounding footsteps stop directly at her door. "Uh..." She heard him pause, 'Are you, yuh' know, decent?"  
  
"Of course I am, Ron." She made a puzzled face, "I wouldn't have told you to come up if I wasn't." She picked up the fallen Algebra book off her floor, stuffing the homework paper inside it.  
  
Ron opened the door cautiously, a few inches at a time. Kim stopped what she was doing to stare at him as he emerged into her room, one hand covering his eyes, and the other steadying him from running into anything.  
  
"Ron?" Kim asked, sitting up off her bed with a small squeak, "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Ron snuck a peek through his opened fingers. Seeing that Kim was indeed fully dressed and fixing him with an annoyed stare, he removed his hand and grinned sheepishly at the floor. "I...er, learned not to walk into my parents' room without knocking today."  
  
Kim stifled a laugh, watching a bright red creep along Ron's freckled cheeks. She couldn't help but wonder what exactly Ron had seen. Ron however missed her grin, immediately spinning into action, "Any missions today? I'm bored."  
  
"Any chance you did your Algebra homework?" Kim asked, pushing her textbook onto her dresser.  
  
"None whatsoever." Ron smiled, "When did they start using letters anyway? I thought they used numbers?"  
  
Kim didn't answer; she just nodded her head and smiled. '_Nope. I wouldn't trade this for the world.'  
_  
...  
  
"Remind me again...why are we trekking around in the woods past dark?" Ron asked curiously, for the 4th time since they had entered the forest.  
  
"Suspicious activity. Investigation. Search after dark." Kim repeated tiredly, stepping carefully over the twisting roots covering the leaf-laden floor.  
  
"Okay..." Ron said slowly, as they stared at a graphitized tree looming in front of them, casting a dark shadow across their faces. Ron supposed the tree had once been..._tree colored_...but it was now a lovely mix of blue, purple, green, and yellow. Images of an excited boy, a few cryptic and expulsive messages, and an animate picture of a dancing banana were a few of the rather artistic features of the tree's new paint job.  
  
"Are you sure these aren't a band of circus clowns?" Ron asked, examining a picture of a rather carnivoric looking clown on the bark of the tree. His voice dropped an octave, as he spun his head around searching the area, _"You know how I feel about clowns..."_  
  
"Ron, these are gang members. No clowns." Kim answered.  
  
"No clowns?" He asked again, just to be sure. Kim smiled lightly, grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the tree. _He could be so clueless sometimes...  
  
_ _ I guess you'd say  
"What can make me feel this way?"  
My girl  
My girl  
My girl  
Talkin' 'bout my girl.  
My girl  
_  
Kim sighed deeply, checking her digital watch. An eerie blue glow was emitted from the dial face as she glanced at the time. "_9:48 P.M_...okay Ron, I think there's nothing left to see here. "  
  
She grabbed her Kimmunicator, watching Wade's face light up on the screen. "Find anything?" He asked hopefully, downing a glass of soda.  
  
"Nope, and we've been spotting out here for at least two hours now. No more gang..." She turned to Ron, who smiled sheepishly, "And no clowns."  
  
_ "Clowns?"_ Wade raised an eyebrow questionably, "Let me guess...Ron's having the clown dreams again, right?"  
  
"So many clowns....such a small car...." Ron shivered.  
  
"And he's never been the same again." Kim rolled her eyes, socking Ron in the shoulder playfully.  
  
"Well, I guess you can call it a night then. Maybe you can check out the woods again tomorrow." Wade shrugged; throwing his empty soda can into a nearby trashcan. It missed, bouncing off the rim and falling to the floor in a heap of discarded trash that had missed the can. "A basketball player I'm not." Wade grinned, closing the connection.  
  
"Hey Kim, come look at this!" She heard Ron exclaim excitedly, a few trees behind her. Peeking around at him, she saw what he was marveling over.  
  
A giant bee hive was suspended from a crooked tree branch, a few solitary bees buzzing around softly.  
  
Ron had an eerie smile on his face as he grinned at Kim. "Let's knock it over!" He yipped, bouncing around like a child at a carnival.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes, failing to see the excitement in the bee hive. "Why would you want to knock it over?"  
  
Ron paused for a moment, seemingly thinking. Kim expected an intelligent answer _[As intelligent as Ron could get—which wasn't very],_ but instead Ron quipped, "Because it's fun."

"Fun?" Kim raised her eyebrows, doubting Ron's dubious choice of _fun_, but shrugged her shoulders, "Have at it. Just don't get stung, I don't want to be carrying you to the emergency room for 100 bee stings."  
  
"Eh, I'm not allergic to bees. They cannot break through the Stoppable fortress of immunity!" He yelled dramatically, pointing a finger into the air as if to prove his point.  
  
"Stoppable fortress of Immunity? Have you forgotten about when we both got colds?" Kim asked, pressing Ron's raised finger down, "Just be careful."  
  
Ron smiled giddily, and began advancing towards the beehive, "Besides, there aren't many bees anyway. Only 2 or 3."  
  
_ I've got so much honey  
The bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song  
Than the birds in the trees.  
_  
"Oh no!" Kim moaned suddenly, clutching her index finger sorrowfully, "_My mood ring_!"  
  
Ron let his gaze fall from the bee hive to the whitish band of skin surrounding Kim's finger where her prized mood ring had once been. Ron had found it in the park when they were 6 years old, and she had worn it ever since then. It had been a few sizes too big when they had first found it, and now it was about a size too small. It had not mattered though, it was a symbol of their friendship, and now it was gone.  
  
"We have to find it!" Kim shouted, digging frantically through the leaves scattered on the ground for it. Ron joined her in the search, but after a few minutes of uneventful shuffling through random objects around the area, Ron deemed the ring gone.  
  
Kim sniffled lightly as they straightened up, so Ron smiled, "Come on Kim, I can get you another one."  
  
"But that one was special!" Kim replied adamantly, sighing heavily. "But I guess we can buy another one. That one was starting to hurt my finger anyway." She said, rubbing her finger slightly, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, we'll buy another one tomorrow." Ron nodded, unintentionally leaning up against the bark of the tree. Before he even noticed it, the beehive started to wobble back and forth, a louder buzzing sound emerging from it.  
  
"Ron..." Kim started quietly, as her and Ron watched the beehive fall in slow motion to the ground, cracking loudly, "I suggest we run..."  
  
With that, a hoard of angry bees surrounded the broken beehive, and with quick precision, changed their path of course to the one Ron and Kim were running for as quickly as they possibly could.  
  
Without another thought, Kim and Ron ran out of the forest onto the deck overlooking Lake Middleton. Breathing in sharply, she and Ron jumped quickly into the murky lake water, narrowly avoiding the hundred or more angry bees that decided they had better things to do, and headed back into the forest.  
  
With a loud splash, Kim and Ron submerged their heads from the icy- cold water, breathing heavily.  
  
"K-Kim..." Ron rasped, trying to catch his breath, "T-that was c- close."  
  
"Oh g-god, it's f-freezing in here!" Kim stuttered, fluttering her arms around widely, trying to stay afloat.  
  
"Y-yeah..." Ron paused, an evil smirk beginning to form across his freckled face.  
  
"What are you d-doing..." Kim asked in mock fright as Ron advanced towards her, his baggy clothes making it hard for him to swim. "Don't you d-dare..."  
  
Ron feigned an innocent grin, a split second before a wave of icy cold water plummeted over Kim, soaking her more then she had been before. It sent a chill through her wet body, but she instantly acted back, splashing the murky water back to Ron.  
  
"Gotcha'." He grinned, his messy blonde hair dripping all over his face. With that, he dove underwater, grabbing Kim's leg and pulling her into the darkness.  
  
_ Well, I guess you'd say  
"What can make me feel this way?"  
My girl  
My girl  
My girl  
Talkin' 'bout my girl.  
My girl  
_  
After an hour or so of splashing around and dunking each other, the dynamic duo made their way to the deck. Kim had to fish Ron's pants out of the lake before they sunk, while Ron stood waiting in his blue striped boxers.  
  
"Ron, "Kim said, holding his dripping wet pants in her outstretched hand, "You need to invest in a belt."  
  
Ron shrugged and struggled to put his baggy and soaked pants back on, holding onto a tree for support. A puddle of water began to form around him as he wrung out his wet shirt, a fish jumping out of his pocket and hurriedly flinging itself back into the lake.  
  
"We are going to be in so much trouble." Kim laughed, "You're lucky your parents are away, they don't have to see their son waddle in dripping wet. My mom is going to have a field day. I'm past curfew, and I look like I just got caught in a rain storm."  
  
Ron grinned, shaking himself dry like a dog, spraying Kim in the process. She screamed in protest, but laughed along with him, shielding herself from the tiny droplets of water.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better head home." Kim replied finally, glancing at the half moon shining brightly in the sky. It was already past 11:30, and Kim didn't feel like getting grounded for the weekend.  
  
Ron shrugged, and then extended his arm pointing into the woods. Bowing, he replied, "Ladies first."  
  
Kim laughed, "Then go ahead."  
  
...  
  
Kim silently closed the back door, making her way through the kitchen. Her stealth lessons were proving to have paid off. Creeping into the living room, she started over to her stairs when a voice ran out, "So Kim, decide to go for a late night swim?"  
  
Kim froze, knowing she was in trouble. Putting on the best innocent face she could muster, she ventured back towards the chair her father was sitting in. "Drakken has a submarine, and unfortunately I can't swim that fast. Sorry dad, I know it's after curfew, but he was getting away."  
  
Mr. Possible seemed to ponder the answer, and then nodded his head gruffly. "Swim faster next time."  
  
Kim lightly smiled, giving her father a hug, and heading up to her room. Changing into her night clothes, and hanging her wet clothes on her clothes rack, she laid down on her bed, falling asleep immediately.  
  
...  
  
Kim and Ron sat together on a low branch of a tree overlooking the Stoppable's back yard.  
  
"It's okay Ron; you can stay with us for the week." Kim assured him, putting her hand on his shoulder gently.  
  
He sighed, scratching a bit of the bark from the tree branch. "It's two weeks Kim; your parents won't want me over that long. Besides, it's not just this time...they've only been home once in the last month and a half."  
  
"Of course my parents will want you over; you're over all the time anyway." Kim stared ahead, not knowing how to address the last part of his response. Kim knew he and his parents didn't talk much, and that they weren't home very often. Her parents on the other hand, were home everyday, and she talked to them the minute she needed too.  
  
Ron just sighed, resuming scratching in the branch, the thin bark peeling off easily. "Kim, I..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. "Do you really like Josh?"  
  
The sudden question took Kim by surprise, but she thought about it for a few minutes before answering. "Josh is...great. He's funny, he's cute, he's talented..."  
  
"But would you go out with him? Like, be his girlfriend?" Ron asked, drawing in his breathe.  
  
It was Kim's turn to surprise him. "No." She answered flatly, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. He had a hopeful expression on his face, but immediately washed it off.  
  
The answer was something Kim had thought about for a long time, and she herself had questioned it often. "Because, I like someone else. Josh is great but...so is he."  
  
_ hoooo hoooo  
  
hey hey hey  
hey hey hey  
  
hoooooo hooooo.....yeah  
_  
Ron's blank expression immediately fell into a pained one, but he covered it up and half-heartedly let out a, "Oh?" He paused for a few minutes after Kim gave a slight nod, "Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"Mmm..." Kim began to copy Ron, flaking off the bark of the sturdy branch. "You know him pretty well."  
  
"Really." Ron replied dejectedly, letting out a silent sigh. He tried to not let the disappointment he was feeling show, but it was a battle he was slowly losing. The truth was, he wanted to be the guy Kim was crushing on. It was cliché, he knew, to be crushing on his best friend, but he couldn't help it. She was just so..._perfect_. Truth be told, he also knew she was out of his league...but he could dream, couldn't he? Still, he was her best friend, and it was his job to make sure she was happy...whoever she was with.  
  
Painting a plain expression on his face, he asked jokingly, "So, are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess?"  
  
"I'll give you clues." Kim replied vaguely, "He's...with me a lot. " Ron started wracking his brain for guys...Who was with her a lot? _He was..."_Blonde hair..." _He had blonde hair_..."Brown eyes..."  
  
This was too much. Inhaling the last breath of air he had, and scrounging up the last bit of his courage, he asked, "Is this guy...me?"  
  
Kim paused, watching Ron duck his head in shame._ 'I was wrong; I can't believe I was so stupid...now she's going to think...'  
_  
"Yes." Kim replied finally, shredding Ron's thoughts with that one word.  
  
His freckled face broke out into the biggest grin she had ever seen, 'Really? You're not kidding?"  
  
"Of course I'm not kidding Ron." She smiled as well, and then softly said, 'I guess I've liked you for awhile now...I just didn't want to ruin our friendship."  
  
Ron nodded his head, "Me too...I've just been afraid you liked...Josh."  
  
"I guess I did have a crush on him for awhile but...well, crushes only last a few weeks." Kim struggled to find the words to say, and finally turned her back to Ron, craving something in the branch of the tree. Ron attempted to peek over her shoulder to see what she was writing, but decided to wait. "Ron, I..." She moved to the side to show him what she had written.  
  
_ 'I love you, Ron'_ was carved in messy writing, encrypted in the tree branch.  
  
_ I don't need no money,  
Fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches, baby  
One man can claim.  
_  
"Me too." He replied, the only two words he could get out before Kim pulled him into a kiss that lasted longer then he thought he could hold his breath.  
  
"How are we going to explain this to your parents?" Ron asked after they had finally parted.  
  
Kim laughed, thinking about all the times she had gone to the movies and to the mall with Ron, how her mother had always asked her how her, _'date'_ went. "I think they already know."  
  
"I guess this means I won't be spending the week at your house." Ron lamented, suddenly remembering all the winks from Mrs. Possible whenever they went out. He guessed he wasn't supposed to see them, as they were directed at Kim, but he couldn't help but notice them.  
  
"It means you'll be sleeping on the couch." Kim answered firmly, "Now let's get off this tree before I turn into a monkey...again."  
  
"Monkeys...." Ron answered, lifting his leg off the branch and falling off, only to be caught by Kim. "Monkeys are sick and wrong!"  
  
Kim laughed silently, "What would I do without you, Ron?"  
  
His face lite up in his trade-mark smile, and he replied, "The same thing I'd do without you. Nothing."  
  
Kim nodded, grabbing his hand as they both headed towards her house, prepared to tell her parents  
...  
  
A month after Kim and Ron had sat in the tree; they climbed back up onto that same branch.  
  
"They're never coming back." Ron sighed dejectedly, a few tears springing to his eyes. He wiped them away quickly, but Kim noticed them anyway.  
  
"They're coming back." She replied, wrapping her arms around him tightly. _They had to come back...they couldn't just leave their son here, could they?_   
  
It turned out that Ron's parents had never come back from their 'business trip'. He had been staying at their house for the past month, and had never even received a phone call from his parents. Not that the Possible's didn't mind having Ron stay with them—he was practically part of their family anyway. And now that she and Ron were a couple...well, they had been receiving even more winks then usual from Kim's mother.  
  
Ron sighed again, but directed the conversation in a different direction, "Want Bueno Nacho tonight? We can call Monique."  
  
"Sure." Kim shrugged her shoulders, hoping down from the tree, ready to catch Ron if he fell. Sure enough, he fell into her arms, his pants falling a few feet ahead of him. Kim laughed to herself as he ran to retrieve them, _'Some things will never change_...'  
  
...  
  
"So, what's up with you two?" Monique regarded them suspiciously, eyeing them up as they sipped their drinks casually. Kim had still not informed her other best friend that she and Ron were going out...but she intended too any minute now.  
  
"Well...." Kim drawled out the word, watching the confusion grow on her friends face. Ron coughed, and excused himself to the bathroom. Monique was even more confused now, but listened closely as Kim continued, "We're going out!" She squeaked excitedly.  
  
"You...and Ron?" Monique repeated skeptically, her face falling for a second. She ran over the thought in her head, repeating it to herself. Finally, she stared hard at her friend and replied, "It's about time."  
  
At about that time Ron emerged from the bathroom, sliding coolly back into his seat with a squeak. "Ladies." He said, looking at Kim to make sure it was safe.  
  
"She knows." Kim remarked, putting her hand around his shoulder and smiling.  
  
"And is okay with it." Monique stated, digging into her nacho hungrily.  
  
Ron did the same, and soon he and Monique had each finished off 3 nachos. Taking a sip of her soda, Kim said, "It's a good thing my parents are okay with it...although he has to sleep on the couch now."  
  
"Your couch?" Monique raised her eyebrow, not aware that Ron was staying with them, "Why there?"  
  
"Oh, uh, he's staying with us for the weekend." Kim lied, not wanting to mention he had been living with them for a month now.  
  
"Why?" Monique persisted, taking another sip of her soda.  
  
"His parents are away." Kim said, giving Monique a sign to be quiet while Ron wasn't looking.  
  
Monique mistook the sign, and kept talking, "They're out a lot, aren't they? Where do they work, Ron?"  
  
Ron didn't answer; he kept his eyes glued to whatever was outside the window. Monique stared strangely at him, until she finally noticed the glare Kim was giving her. _'What?_' She mouthed to Kim, who silently replied back, _'I'll tell you later_.'  
  
"So...tell anyone else yet? About you two, I mean." Monique asked, redirecting the conversation. _'Wait 'till Bonnie hears about this_...'  
  
"Nope...besides my family." Kim answered, "And...Wade." She laughed, remembering his face when he had turned on the Kimmunicator to find her and Ron kissing in her room.  
  
Ron grinned as well in remembrance, before Rufus crawled out of his pocket and muttered to their black-haired friend, "10 bucks."  
  
Digging into her pocket apprehensively, she took out a crinkled 10 dollar bill, handing it over to the little critter who squeaked in approval.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kim asked her friend suspiciously, who gave her a guilty look in return."  
  
"Well...me and Rufus sort of bet on when you guys would get together...he said in a year, I said two years." She grinned sheepishly, and then laughed at the expression on Kim's bewildered face, "Hey, everyone knew you two were gonna' get together sometime!"  
  
"Everyone?" Ron asked, "Really?"  
  
The table shared a laugh, but it didn't last long before Bonnie waltzed over to their booth. Noticing Kim and Ron's entwined hands, she scoffed loudly, "So, the geek and the princess are finally going out?"  
  
"Yes." Ron replied, and then repeated what she said in his head, "Hey—"  
  
"He's not a geek, and yes, we are going out." Kim stated, standing up to face Bonnie, "Got a problem with it, Bonnie?"  
  
"No, no, of course not." She smiled, "But maybe the cheer squad will?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Cheer captains don't date losers." With that snide remark, she walked away, stopping to throw a few winks at all the lone guys in the restaurant.  
  
"She is such a..." Kim started, before Monique put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ignore her. She's just trying to make you mad." Monique advised, then looked around the booth, "Hey, where'd Ron go?"  
  
Kim surveyed the area, but didn't see any sight of him, "I don't know, maybe he went home. What Bonnie said probably hurt him."  
  
Monique nodded her head, "He's fine Kim, don't stress. How about we go to the mall for a bit?"  
  
"But Ron..."  
  
"He needs some alone time, girl. Now, let's hit the mall!" With that, she took a last sip of her soda, throwing her cup away into the nearest trashcan.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be fine." Kim agreed, as they headed towards the door arm-in-arm. _'He'll be fine...'  
_  
...  
  
Ron made his way into the woods, shuffling through the leaves and grass as quietly as he could. _'Kim's mood ring has to be around here somewhere.' _He thought to himself, searching around the Maple tree that had the graffiti all over it. Following their earlier trail, he made his way to the spot when Kim had first realized her ring was missing. The beehive was crushed in a corner under the tree, and no bees seemed to be gathered around it.  
  
He decided to leave it alone for now, and continued his search of the ring. Uncovering a bump on the ground with his shoe, he picked up the object buried under the leaves gleefully, "_Kim's ring!_ I found it!" He jumped up and down, not bothering to conceal his excitement. _'She'll be so glad!_' He told himself happily, pocketing the ring in his newly-belted pants.  
  
_Well, I guess you'd say  
"What can make me feel this way?"  
My girl  
My girl  
My girl  
Talkin' 'bout my girl  
My girl  
(Talkin' 'bout my girl.)  
_  
Grinning widely, he walked over to the beehive, and without a second thought, he kicked it hard. It collapsed in the middle, and before he even had a chance to walk away, he heard an all too familiar buzz that grew louder and louder.  
  
"Uh-oh..." He breathed quietly, before the whole hive of bees advanced on him before he even got a chance to run.  
  
...  
  
After 2 long hours of shopping, Monique and Kim finally stepped out of the mall. Monique was struggling under the weight of several large bags, and Kim held a small package in her right hand.  
  
"Ready to go home now?" Monique asked, throwing all her bags into her newly acquired car. A light blue Corsica that she had gotten as an early birthday present, she was the first of the friends to have her own car. Ron still hadn't passed his test yet, and Kim figured he wasn't going to anytime soon.  
  
She suddenly remembered Ron's disappearance, and nodded, "Yeah, I'd better get home." _'And he'd better be there waiting for me...'  
_  
Monique rolled down her window, starting the car.  
  
...  
  
"Thanks for the ride, Mon!" Kim yelled, waving as her friend drove away. Walking up to her porch, she opened the door, hoping to see Ron. Instead, she saw no one, the living room was empty.  
  
"Mom? Dad? Tweebs?" She asked, dropping her bag on the table, "Anyone?"  
  
Suddenly her mother ran out from the kitchen, and hugged her tightly. "Oh Kim..." She wailed, patting her daughter's hair softly. She pulled back, and Kim noticed her tear-streaked face. "He's gone..."  
  
"Who—who's gone?" Kim asked, her voice full of worry. _'Don't say Ron, don't say Ron...'  
_  
"He was in the woods; he got...stung by bees." Mrs. Possible continued, sobbing quietly.  
  
By this time she knew her mother was talking about Ron, "I told him to leave those stupid bees alone...how many stung him?" Kim was seemingly oblivious to why her mother was crying.  
  
"Kim he's..." She started, but instead of the rest of the sentence, a sob escaped her mouth.  
  
"Where is he mom? Is he in the hospital? They're just bee stings, he should be fine..."  
  
"Kim, Ron was allergic to bees...he's....he's _dead_." The look in Kim's eyes was enough to make her mother grab tightly a hold of her, and never want to let go.  
  
_ I've got sunshine on a cloudy day with my girl  
I've even got the month of May with my girl.  
(My girl, my girl)  
_  
...  
  
A week later, Ron's funeral was set to take place at the Middleton Park. Surprisingly, a lot of people had come to mourn his death, even some people that weren't expected. The Stoppable parents were notably absent.  
  
"Uh, hey." Bonnie Rockwaller greeted Kim's parents after scrounging around the crowd and seeing no sight of her, "Do you know where Kim is?"  
  
"She's at the house." Her mother sighed, "Monique's with her...she won't come."  
  
Bonnie debated, and then set off on the short walk to the Possible residence. Knocking curtly on the door, and then barging in anyway, she saw Kim sitting on the couch with Monique beside her. They were flipping through channels on the TV, not really watching it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked, storming over to them and grabbing the remote from Kim, "It's Ron's funeral and you're not there?"  
  
"I can't go." Kim replied shortly, turning her attention back to the blank TV.  
  
"What do you mean you _can't go_? He was your best friend, your boyfriend!" Bonnie shouted, as Monique glared at her.  
  
She got up from her seat, and dragged Bonnie into the kitchen. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
"I'm trying to knock some sense into her!" Bonnie exclaimed, not bothering to be quiet. "Ron _died,_ is she not aware of that?"  
  
"Of course she's aware of it!" Monique hissed, "Why do you think she's like this? She can't go to his funeral, because she _can't."_ She thought for a few minutes, and then yelled, "Why do you care anyway? You always made fun of Ron, and now you care?"  
  
Bonnie sighed, and then said, "I've never hated Ron...or Kim. Actually I...was _jealous._ I guess I kind of...liked Ron." She looked down at her shoes.  
  
"_You_ liked Ron? You sure had a funny way of showing it!" Monique yelled, but settled down a bit. After a minute she added, "Kim needs to go to the funeral. It's the right thing, but she _can't_."  
  
"Why can't she?" Bonnie asked with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"You don't get it, do you?" Monique asked, motioning for Bonnie to take seat. Pulling out a chair for herself, she continued. "She loved him. I mean, all the Possible's did. He was part of their family, practically. But she _really_ loved him, okay? She can't go to his funeral...it'll be too much for her."  
  
"Do you want her to forget?" Bonnie asked suddenly, catching Monique by surprise, "Forget he died? Forget he existed?"  
  
"Of-of course not." Monique answered defensively.  
  
"That's what you're doing. You're pretending there was no Ron just to heal her pain. It's not going to work though. She needs to deal with it herself." Bonnie stated, standing up and pushing her chair in. "You need to be there too, go to the funeral and I'll met you there...don't worry, I'll talk to Kim."  
  
Monique nodded silently, following Bonnie back out into the living room. Giving Kim a hug, she left quickly, giving Bonnie one last stare before she left the house.  
  
"Kim." Bonnie said, sitting down beside her, "Do you want to forget Ron?"  
  
"No." She answered simply, tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ear.  
  
"Then what are you doing here? Why aren't you at his funeral?" Bonnie asked gently.  
  
"Because I can't go. I'll go crazy, I already am without him." She replied, picking a stray thread off the couch.  
  
"Kim, you need to be there. You won't go crazy. I know you don't want to hear it right now, but soon you'll get over Ron. There will be new people. Maybe you'll never love anyone like you loved him again. But he'll always be there for you. Let him know you'll always be there for him." Bonnie stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll see you there, Kim. Don't be too late." She shut the door, walking silently back to the funeral.  
  
...  
  
Rabbi Katz was asked to speak at the funeral, along with Mrs. Possible and Kim. Seeing as Kim had not yet showed up, and was not expected too, the spot was going to be filled by Monique talking instead.  
  
Rabbi Katz recapped on a few major events in Ron's life, and explained how he was always optimistic and energetic. Monique felt a few tears come to her eye, but ushered them away quickly. Glancing around at the gathered crowd, she tried to keep tabs on everyone who came. Wade had finally come out of his room, and he and he and his mother were staring silently ahead. Monique noticed a few tears in his eyes as well. Bonnie was standing off to the side by Tara and a few other cheerleaders. A few teachers, including Mr. Barken were standing in a group. Most of the crowd was made up of other students from school, some Monique didn't even recognize.  
  
A few minutes passed, and Mrs. Possible walked to the front of the crowd. Taking a deep breath and shaking lightly, she adjusted the microphone. "Ronald Stoppable was like...a son to me. He was over at my house enough to be." A light laughter followed, "He loved my daughter and she loved him. He can never be replaced in any of our hearts...and I would never want to replace him." She took another shaky breath and continued, "He was always very happy, no matter how bad things got. He made everyone around him happier too..."  
  
She talked for a little bit longer, and then glanced out at the crowd. Seeing no sigh of Kim, she motioned for Monique to come up.  
  
"_Ron_..." She stopped, wiping away a tear quickly. Suddenly, she spotted Kim advancing towards Ron's casket, which was open for viewing. She stopped at it, staring unbelievably. Everyone was watching her, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Ron," She whispered quietly, "Wake up."  
  
"Kim..." Monique said gently, starting down towards her. "Why don't we..."  
  
"Why won't he wake up?" Kim asked, brushing Monique's hand off her shoulder, "I have to help him with his homework...he's failing math, you know."  
  
"Kimmy..." Mrs. Possible reached for her as well, guiding her away from the open casket, "It's okay."  
  
"He's not allergic to bees. He said so himself. He has to wake up _right _now..." Kim said to them, trying to make them understand what she was talking about. They were just nodding their heads, leading her away from him.  
  
"Kim, come on, let's go home..." Her mother and Monique struggled to hold her back, but the teen hero was determined to see Ron.  
  
"_Why is he sleeping_? Somebody wake him up!" She yelled, louder now. "he looks like he's..._dead_..." Realization hit her, and she was jerked out of the craziness she had been in ever since the death of Ron had been announced. It was real, and she had to deal with it. Nothing she ever did or said could ever bring him back.  
  
She would never see his smiling face again; she would never hear his voice again. She would never hold his hand again...never kiss him again. _Ever again_. He was gone, and he was never coming back.  
  
Kim dropped to her knees, and cried.  
  
_Talkin' 'bout  
Talkin' 'bout  
Talkin' 'bout, baby  
(My girl.)  
_  
...  
  
_February 6th, 2005_  
  
"See you later Bonnie! Bye Monique!" Kim called out after her friends, opening the rusty gates leading to the graveyard. Once a week she stopped in, stepping over all the gravestones until she got to the one she was looking for.  
  
_ 'Ronald Dean Stoppable  
1988-2004  
The wind beneath our wings  
_  
Kim adjusted her ring on her finger, flicking a bit of invisible dust of it. It was a matching set she had bought the night Ron had died. The other one was buried with him, the ring on his finger.  
  
"Hey, Ron." She started, glancing around to see if anyone else was there. Not that it mattered. "What's up? Nothing too much here...me, Monique, and Bonnie all went to the mall the other day and bought some new clothes...I even bought Rufus some! I mean, I know he's supposed to be naked...but...well; anyway, Jim and Tim are taking good care of Rufus. "  
  
"Josh Mankey actually asked me out today..._can you believe that_? I slapped him in the face and said that he didn't show up for your funeral, and I would gladly be the cause of his."  
  
Kim laughed to herself, and in the distance, she swore she could hear him laughing too. She picked herself up from off the ground, dusted herself off, and started the walk towards her house.  
  
...  
  
Oh. My. God. I am done. This is by far my longest fic ever, and it took my 3 darn weeks to complete!  
  
I admit, I cried a few times during this...and I cannot believe I killed Ron. Go ahead and sue me for being the biggest hypocrite ever, Jao. I've threatened to smite you off the face of earth countless times for killing off Ron, and here I am...killing Ron.  
  
I really hope you guys like this, because like I said, I've never worked so hard on a single fic!  
  
If anyone doesn't believe how long I worked on this fic, ask my friend Lakie. I have bothered her for weeks now with it, and she will tell you the same thing. You didn't cry during the movie, dear? I cried so hard I think I drowned my ...town! Which rhymes!  
  
Anyway, don't forget to review, or I shall...smite you! Mwuahaha! ...And now I have to wait 'till tomorrow to post it anyway!  
  
Oh well, remember this date! It shall become historic!  
  
July 16th, 2004 12:34 A.M, Spice has finished her story! Let's all give her a hand! Bam! Oh, wait...it's midnight...therefore it's the 17th! Bam again! July 17th 2004! Wh00t! Go me, go me...  
  
Mhmm...I shall leave now.  
  
Right now.  
  
Here I go.  
  
About to leave...  
  
Bye bye then. 


End file.
